The New Order (S1 : C1)
INTRO: The same old town,same old streets,same old people,but with defeat,in the town of Heartsville everything was vile,but then a woman named Rianna Hudson came into the picture,and started changing everything. Chief Campbell: Ah.Miss Rianna,welcome to the team,I'm Chief Campbell,as you know the city is not as safe,but with you in our Harmony Squad, Heartsville,and the world can be safe,will you follow me please. Rianna: Of course. Officer Rianna,and Chief Campbell walk into the Police Station,when their inside Chief Campbell takes Rianna to the offices,court room,and the labs for autopsies,and body searches. Rianna: Wow this is neat,but where is everyone? Chief Campbell: Well sleeping...we barely do anything here,but we do need records of our cases. Rianna: Well any new cases? Chief Campbell: Before you came a woman was found dead in the park,I need you,and the partner of your choice to find out who killed her. Rianna: Alright,hm..who are the officers? Chief Campbell: OFFICERS FRONT AND CENTER! 4 officers come to the chief. Chief Campbell: This is Justin TuJin,Lucy Yester,Cooper Lockstone,and Ryan Millers. Rianna: Nice to meet you all,now let's see here,I'll pick......Ryan. Chief Campbell: Ok,now go solve this case. CHAPTER 1: When Officer Rianna,and Ryan arrive everyone is in a panic,and calling family,and friends to come to the crime scene. Ryan: My goodness what a mess,alright let's find the body. The 2 Officers search through the park,and the fountain,and they find a woman laying in the fountain with holes in her chest. Rianna: Looks like this lady was shot multiple times in the chest,did you find a wallet,purse,ID, anything? Ryan: Only a purse,but only a wallet,and lipstick in it,let's have Grace,and Luke look through the purse for finger prints. Rianna: Alright,wait who's Grace,and Ryan? Ryan: Their our lab partners,they help find clues inside bodies,and objects. Rianna: Ok,well let's go. The officers arrive back at the station,and hands the wallet,and lipstick to Grace.While Grace introduces herself to Rianna,Luke comes along,and does the same as a little joke. Grace: Haha..very funny Luke,anyways I'm Grace Andrews,and that was my brother Luke,were also twins. Rianna: Cool,I'm a twin too. Before Rianna could continue the Chief walks in. Chief Campbell: Officer Rianna,do you have any clues or info to the case? Rianna: Well yes,a wallet,and lipstick,Luke is almost done. Luke: Alright,so there was fingerprints on the lipstick,they belonged to the victim,her name is Mary Highgits,but there was also some hair that didn't belong to her,I was able to calculate who's hair it was,and a certain Jack Swine touched the lipstick. Rianna: Hm,where does he live? Luke gives the address to his house,and Rianna,and Ryan drive to his house.When Rianna knocked on the door,a little girl opens it. Rianna: Oh hi there little girl,do you know this person. Rianna shows his picture to the little girl,and welcomes them inside. Sarah: I'm Sarah,he's my father,my mother is also here,if you wanna talk to them. Ryan: Thank you Sarah,could you bring your family into the living room please for some questioning? Sarah:.Are they in trouble? Sarah starts to cry,but then Jack,and his wife walks into the room. Jack: What's going on here? Ryan: Sir,your a suspect in a murder case,your hair was found on Mary Highgit's lipstick. Jack: What,I never met Mary in my life,you must be mistaking me for someone else. Ryan: We have proof sir,now if you please tell me the truth. Flora: Wait...Jack..have you seen seeing another girl!. Jack: What. no I'm not...alright I'll tell you the truth,she's...my sister.. Rianna: What?..wait was Mary married? Jack: Yes she was to a guy named Trevor Highgits, They have 4 kids too,but their all in college,but I know where their house is. Jack gives the address,and Ryan thanks Jack for his help,and the officers head to the Highgit's house .Rianna knocks on the door,and Trevor Highgit opens the door. Rianna: Excuse me,I'm sorry to say that your wife Mary,was found dead at the Park Fountain,if we could.. Trevor starts crying,and tells them he knew already,he let them in to search the house. Rianna,and Ryan searched through his living room to find a locked safe,and a pile of dirty books. Trevor gives them permission to take it,and their sent to Grace. After a few hours the results are in. Grace: The results are in...hahha It's a funny joke I'm sorry,but anyway so where was some blood on the books that didn't match the highgits,because there A -,so I can rest a-sure you that your killer is AB+. Rianna: Thank you Grace,Ryan put it in the killer file. Grace: I also had Lucy open up the safe,and I found some pretty nasty letters sent to Mary,and I can tell you,your killer is right handed. Rianna: Thanks Grace,Ryan add that to the list too. 2 hours later,Grace is finished with Mary's autopsy. Grace: Her chest was filled with bullet holes,all through her body,not a single bullet found,but her heart,and lungs weren't hit,and I found traces of something sticky on her lips,and wrists,it looked like she was tied with tape,or glue,but some traces of blackberry was found,her neck was also bruised,and her windpipe was vile,it turns out she was shot while being strangled. Rianna keep an eye out for a killer who eats blackberries too. Rianna: Thanks Grace,I will. Rianna,and the officers are resting for a bit after a long day at the case. Rianna: What a day,at least we have something from the case,but still not enough. Grace ran into the office. Grace: Rianna,you have to get back to the crime scene now! The chief got a call about a person who was spotted at the fountain! CHAPTER 2: Grace: Rianna,you have to get back to the crime scene now! The chief got a call about a person who was spotted at the fountain! Rianna: What?! Ryan let's go we got a trespasser to catch. Rianna,and Ryan drive to the crime scene,but the trespasser escaped,so they search for values,and they find a bandage,and a cell phone. Rianna: Let's get this to Luke. Ryan: We can just have Lucy do it,she's a pro with phones,she works at a phone store too. Rianna: Oh,ok..well let's go. Rianna,and Ryan drive back to the station,and after 4 hours Lucy has the answers. Lucy: Hello there Rianna,well the cell phone belongs to a guy named Jason Fisher,and the bandage had a little bit of DNA,too small to identify a person,but this kind of bandage is used for a nose, Rianna your looking for a person who is wearing a nose bandage. Rianna: That's a great clue Lucy,let's go talk to this Jason Fisher. Rianna drives to Jason's house,and knocks on his door,after no answer,she breaks down the door. After she finds Jason smoking in his kitchen,and cooking fish with potatoes,she asked him some question while he's cooking,since she didn't wanna start a fire. Jason: Well,I thought it would be funny,I have no friends so I wanted to take a risk. Rianna: Jason you know,you left us some clues,and you made yourself a suspect,so after your little dinner you come with me. Jason: You want some? I got plenty. Rianna: I hate fish,so just some potatoes.Thanks anyway. Jason: Welcome. After their little dinner,Rianna takes Jason to the station,and locks him up. Ryan:...What the heck were you thinking Rianna. Rianna: He asked me,plus he trespassed,so I locked him up for that. Ryan:...well then...how was the potatoes. Rianna: Pretty good,but it needed some butter..he didn't have any. Ryan:...If he is arrested for killing Mary,make sure he cooks for the jail ok? Rianna: Sure thing. The Chief walks in,and orders Rianna to search the whole park for anymore evidence before the park reopens,so Rianna,and Ryan drive back to the park,and searches through the whole park,they find tape,and a handgun. Rianna: I think I found the murder weapon,also I found some tape.Let's have Luke look at it. The officers return to the station,and has Luke look at the tape,while Lucy looks at the gun. After 4 hours they find the facts. Luke: The tape had Mary's DNA on it,it matches the substance on her lips,and wrists. I sadly couldn't find anything else. Rianna: Thanks Luke,at least we know the killer uses tape. Rianna heads to Lucy's office to see how the research is going. Lucy: Hi Rianna,I'm almost done...and there we go,the results are in,let's see here..the gun was bought from a store called Guns to Break,also the gun had the killer's blood on it,the killer must of cut themselves on the this little sharp part of the gun,so your killer has a cut wound to the hand. Rianna: Thanks Lucy,let's head over to that gun store,I wanna know who he sold that gun too. Rianna,and Lucy drive to Guns to Break,and questions the owner named John Walter. John: I have many customers,and clients each day,how am I suppose to know who I sold that gun too,so stop wasting my time cops. Rianna: Mr.Walter I would keep that rude mouth shut,we have the right to search your store if we have to,now if you excuse me,that's what I'll be doing. Rianna looks through the store,and finds a ripped receipt on the ground. Rianna,and Lucy head back to the station,and fixes up the receipt to find out a girl named Kitty Susan bought the gun. Rianna brings Kitty in to question her. Kitty: I bought it so what,I never used it,it was just to protect myself. Rianna: But that gun was used to kill someone...while she was being choked....did you know Mary Swine by any chance..well she married a guy,so she's now Mary Highgits..you get the point.. Kitty: NO I haven't,now you got any cigars around here,or any blackberries? Kitty leaves,and Rianna is still trying to fix the puzzle together,but then Lucy came in. Lucy: Rianna,I found more DNA on the gun,someone also had the murder weapon. CHAPTER 3: Lucy: Rianna,I found more DNA on the gun,someone also had the murder weapon. Rianna: What do you mean..looks like Kitty didn't tell us the whole truth,come on let's go. When they bring Kitty back,she looks like she doesn't care. Rianna:.Kitty do you know who also used that same gun,we found fingerprints on it. Kitty:.If you found fingerprints why didn't you search them up. Lucy: They were too damaged,now tell us the truth. Kitty: Ok fine,my house was broken into,and some items were stolen,I chased the thief,but I lost him at Easter Beach,so I headed back to the house,that's when I saw Mary's body. Rianna: Wait,you saw her body,and Didn't report it? Kitty: I reported it,but I didn't know her name,so I said " Body is in a fountain in the park,I need an officer,my house was also broken into." Rianna: Kitty,did you see the thief at all? Kitty: All I saw was a cap on his head,he had no hair either. Rianna: Thank you Kitty,stay close ok. Rianna walks to Ryan's office,and tells him the news. Ryan:.So you think the killer stole Kitty's gun? Rianna: I'm positive,most of the suspects,don't eat berries,but Jason,and Kitty do,I saw blackberries on his fish.But I do need the blood type,hey Lucy can you get the blood type on our suspects. Lucy: Ok,I'll be right back. Lucy leaves,as Rianna lists all the clues on the case board. Rianna: Let's see,killer has AB + blood,loves to eat blackberries,is bald,uses tape,and has a nose bandage...hm..both Kitty,Jason,and John had one,but Jason,and Kitty eats blackberries,now for the blood type..wait a minute..Kitty has hair,but Jason,and Walter don't..hm...better go call Walter on the station phone to see if he likes blackberries. Rianna calls Walter,and asked him if he likes to eat Blackberries,and he says yes,so Rianna writes it down,after the thank you,and hanging up,Lucy comes back. Lucy: Walter has B + blood,while Jason has AB+ blood. Rianna: We got our killer,bring him in. The guards bring Jason Fisher in. Rianna: Jason Fisher,you're under arrest for the murder of Mary Highgits,thief,breaking and entering,and for shooting a gun without a permit. Jason: Yeah I killed her,but she refused to love me! I told her I loved her,but she was in love with HIM!. So I broke into Kitty's house,and I kidnapped Mary,after she refused to love me again,I choked her,but she escaped so I shot her,it happened so fast..I dumped her in the fountain that night,but when she was discovered I tried to remove all the evidence,but it was too late,you were there. Rianna: Well the only place you'll get love is serving your potatoes with the prison cafeteria. At the trial Judge Cosby is about to give the sentence. Judge Cosby: Jason Fisher for the murder,and kidnapping of Mary Highgits,and for breaking and entering I hear by sentence you to 45 years in jail,with patrol in 40 years. All Rise!! Chief Campbell: Well done Rianna,your instincts lead the killer to a failure,now let's all have a drink. Well you and Lucy can have your own drink,now let's celebrate! ALTERNATE INVESTIGATION: The chief walks into the office,and asks Rianna for something. Chief Campbell: Rianna,Walter John has had some complaints that he's selling guns without a permit,also Jack Swine needs your help,and do check on Trevor Highgits he's been very depressed lately. Rianna: Ok chief. Rianna Drives to Jack's house,and knocks on the door. Jack answers. Jack: Hi there Rianna,my sister's funeral is next week,and I can't find her baby pictures,can you please find them for me. Rianna: Ok,let me see what I can find. Rianna looks through the house,and finds a locked safe. Rianna: Hm..this safe looks like it's locked,I'll call Lucy over,so tell me,how are you coping with the lost of your sister? Jack: Horrible,she was the best girl you could meet,but I'm having Trevor stay over here,we have a-lot in common plus my wife thinks he's helpful around the house. Rianna: Well that's good to hear,excuse me for a minute. Rianna gets up,and opens the door for Lucy. After 2 hours the safe is opened,and the pictures along with other valuables are inside. Rianna: Ah,here we are,the safe is opened,and it seems the pictures are inside. Jack: Thank you Rianna,and thanks for your help Lucy. Lucy: Oh thank you, it wasn't a big deal,well let's get going. Lucy,and Rianna leave,and they head over to Walter's shop. Once they get there,the shop is empty. Rianna: Where did he go? Lucy: I don't know,let's ask someone around here. Lucy and Rianna check out around the store,but found nothing,so they drive back to the station.